rebecca_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Faulkner
Sophie Faulkner is the main heroine of the Rebecca Series. She is a self-proclaimed "super spy", who always spies on Becky and attempts to foil her evil plans. History When Becky became a threat to the schoolkids, Sophie took on the role of a "super spy", and began spying on Becky, attempting to foil her evil plans. Sophie wasn't a very good spy, always getting caught by Becky, but she was persistent nevertheless. Abilities Sophie's starter element is Water, in contrast to Becky's Fire. Throughout her training, she also learns to master Air, Earth, Pokey, and with especially hard work, Fire. She never learns Happy until Becky graduates. She also has access to equipment such as a jetpack and her laptop, which aid her during her missions. Personality and traits Sophie is a very arrogant and self-centered girl who refers to herself as a "super spy", despite the fact that she is a terrible spy, as she is always caught by Becky due to her clumsiness. She acts cool and collected when spying, and takes her job very seriously, but when Becky spots her, she loses all cool and flees from the scene, showing that she is, in fact, quite cowardly. Despite these flaws, Sophie's intentions are heroic and she wants her school to be a safe place, although she does enjoy the thrill of spying. She loves drawing in her spare time and makes comic books about herself spying on Becky successfully, another example of her big ego. She is also woefully naive and easily tricked by enemies. She can often act extremely paranoid, believing that Becky is up to something evil even if she can't hear what she's saying to her friends. She also hates writing lines and will complain about school work and detention if she feels she's being treated unfairly. She also has a tendency to talk out loud to herself. Whenever Sophie is concentrated on her "mission", she will act serious and cool headed. If she shows her true cowardice and/or makes a fool of herself, when she notices people staring at her, she will immediately jump back into "cool mode" and act like nothing happened. However, if it's a friend being troubled, she will keep a cool head and adapt an oddly serious yet daring persona, such as when she smirked and threatened Aiden and Willy for insulting Tony. Despite her arrogance, she does truly care for her friends, and will stick up for them if she needs to. Sophie is very defensive of her friends and shows a soft spot for those she cares about, although she'll still talk herself up when offering to help with their problems. She is aware of Tony's money situation and will do anything to help him out, such as lend him her money. She also tried to coax Luka out of his shell when she first met him, and was excited to make a new friend. Trivia Sophie also enjoys writing comic books about herself spying on Becky and, unlike her real counterpart, she is actually successful in her comics. These comics are popular amongst the schoolkids who fear Becky. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes